Kilik
Kilik Part I.png|Kilik Part I Kilik Part II.png|Kilik Part II Kilik (キリク, Kiriku) is Paul Gekko's Close Friend. Kilik is a Member of Heaven Tail. He is also one of the main protagonists of Namco's Soul series of fighting games. First appearing in Soulcalibur, he has returned as a starting character for all subsequent games in the series, with the exception of Soulcalibur Legends and Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. Kilik is well known among Soulcalibur fans for his defining practice of rod martial arts. Kilik returns in Soulcalibur V as a mimic character who uses at random the fighting styles used by male characters, as opposed to Elysium, who mimics female styles and Edge Master, who mimics all styles. One method of unlocking him is to defeat him in Arcade mode (setting on Asia route). Another method is by defeating him in the first stage of Legendary Souls mode with any playable character. Appearance Kilik is a fair-skinned young man with a slim but well built physique, medium-length brown hair and brown eyes, possessing a distinct V-shaped scar on his left cheek. In Part One, he wore black and red sleeves and a pair of red pants with blue belts tied around his legs and a tattered cloth flowing from his belt. He wore the Dvapara-Yuga as his only article of clothing on his upper body, slung around his chest. In Part Two, Kilik dons a red coat and brown pants. He still wears the Dvapara-Yuga, but it has been reduced to a pendant worn around his neck after his fight with Nightmare. Personality Kilik is a gentle, quiet, and shy man who has strong will. He is noble in heart, but has a quick nature through his moves. He also likes to make witty jokes when the time comes. Pure and strong-willed, Kilik has a powerful sense of justice and the will to fight, train hard and do what is right. 'Background' 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' One night, his "sister", Chai Gekko, visited him as he was deep in thought, and revealed that she had become elected for inheritor of the holy mirror Dvapara-Yuga. But she also divulged the details of a conversation she had overheard: that only two of the treasures still existed at the temple, because the Krita-Yuga had been stolen years ago by her biological father and that the monks had been hiding this the entire time. She had been nominated for the Dvapara-Yuga instead, because she had told the master of the temple that she felt unworthy to inherit the Krita-Yuga, considering her family history, and her selfless reflection was a prominent feature of her inheritance of Dvapara-Yuga. However, the night before the succession ceremony, a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry, came down on the temple, and an evil presence overwhelmed the inhabitants. Sensing the evil, the monks who were preparing for the ceremony immediately transferred ownership of the holy artifacts to Kilik and Xianglian. Minutes later, everyone in the temple lost their sanity except Xianglian. With madness combined with his great skills, Kilik killed many temple members as everyone fought one-another. Chai Gekko realized the power of the mirror and slung it around Kilik's shoulder, causing him to regain his sanity as she lost hers. When Kilik had completely regained his senses, he realized that the monks had slaughtered each other. He tried to leave, but the only other known survivor, Xianglian, blocked his way, now totally corrupted by the Evil Seed, and attacked him. He tried to avoid hurting her, but was forced to kill her in self-defense. 'End of Creation Arc' An old man, the Edge Master—adviser and teacher of the Ling-Sheng Su martial arts—found Kilik's unconscious body in the temple. He set the corrupted temple on fire and carried Kilik home. After two days, Kilik finally awoke, and Edge Master told him the truth: Kilik and Kali-Yuga had been infected with Chakra, the source of which was the Tailed Beasts' Vessel, Jinjuriki. The only thing protecting his sanity was the Dvapara-Yuga, and he could never remove the holy mirror from his shoulder at any time. Wrought with grief that his life had come at the sacrifice of Xianglian's, Kilik trained with Edge Master for three years, trying to learn to control the evil within himself and Kali-Yuga. Once his training was complete, Edge Master gave him the final test of being friends with a Host of the Eight Headed Dragon, and Kilik embarked on that quest to purify himself and his weapon. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Meeting the Yamata no Orochi' On his journey, Kilik traveled to an Indian Port to request a pirate ship to take him where he wanted to go. He met the Japanese pirate of the Izumo Kingdom, Kallen, Pakura Gekko and Kagura Gekko, who instantly took a liking to him, and granted Kilik's request for boarding, provided the ship's captain, Maxi, agreed when he returned. As Kilik waited for Maxi, a mysterious Dragon approached, which resulted in an attack. Maxi returned and Kilik assisted him during the attack. The Dragon was Yamata no Orochi, who looks at the Dvapara-Yuga, causing Kilik to lose sanity and starts to act like the Ten Tails attacking Maxi. Maxi suppressed Kilik long enough to put Dvapara-Yuga back on him and they continued to fight, but every member of Maxi's crew was left dead, and Maxi decided to aid Kilik in his quest. Later, the two met Rai Gekko a member of the Ming Dynasty Imperial Guard, who aided them in their travels. (Although neither Kilik nor Rai knew that Chai Gekko was her long-lost sister.) After Susanoo sealed the Orochi away, with Maxi and Rai's help, Kilik meets a young Paul Gekko who was with Urama, Lyon and Bastia and became a best of Friends. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Anime Characters